Arcano Dieciocho
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: U/A Cuando la desesperación consume el alma de un hombre, un rayo de esperanza parecerá salvarlo por unos instantes.
1. I Inicio

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

_**C**_

**A**rcano **D**ieciocho

Por

Corazón de Diamante

_**C**_

_Nada parecia cambiar, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que me rodeaba. De vez en cuando cerraba mis parpados, tenía muy bien aprendido el camino de regreso a casa, tan solo me faltaba caminar veintiocho pasos para llegar a la rustica puerta de madera. _

–¡Imbécil, fíjate por donde caminas!

_Mantuve mis parpados cerrados, pero los abrí al escuchar el chirrido de las llantas contra el pavimento. Sentí una furia infinita en contra de aquel hombre que se alejaba. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiese atropellado? _

_El cansancio invadió mi cuerpo, me vi obligado a sentarme en la orilla de la banqueta, al dirigir mi mirada al cielo me sentí hipnotizado por el ocaso; el débil resplandor del sol volvió a atormentarme, me resulto imposible seguir viendo hacia el cielo teñido de un opaco tono anaranjado._

_Me percate que a un lado de mi mano izquierda se encontraba una carta de tarot, decidí ignorarla. Hasta que el fuerte viento decidió llevársela y antes de que esta fuese presa de los automóviles de la carretera, la salve. Respire profundamente, la guarde en la bolsa de mi abrigo blanco y camine con paso lento._

_A tan solo cuatro pasos de mi casa, volví a cerrar mis parpados y conté mentalmente… 4, 3, 2… Me interrumpió una risita femenina… Me sorprendí al verme inmerso en una infinita oscuridad; la puerta de mi casa había desaparecido. A lo lejos distinguí el fulgor de lo que parecia ser una estrella. De nuevo escuche aquella juvenil risa. El brillo pareció alejarse, asi que corrí para alcanzarlo, de repente me percate que caminaba sobre la hierba y mis sentidos se vieron aturdíos por el sonido y el aroma del mar._

_Se aceleraron los latidos de mi corazón… ella se encontraba sentada en la orilla de lo que puede distinguir como una isla, sus piernas jugueteaban con el agua marina. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, me senté para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pese a la oscuridad de la noche su vestido blanco parecia irradiar una cálida luz, con la cual podía distinguir los finos rasgos de su rostro. _

_Ella pareció percatarse de mi presencia y se incorporo para caminar en dirección hacia donde me encontraba. Yo solo podía ver sus níveos y descalzos pies. Su andar era rápido, pero a la vez elegante. Me sonrió y no puede reaccionar. Por unos segundos me perdí en el azul profundo de su iris._

–Me llaman **Serenity**…

_Y sin ningun aviso se sentó a un lado mío y recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Estaba a punto de incorporarme, hasta que me invadió una paz infinita, una paz que solo creí encontrar en la muerte, o acaso…. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos de esta manera y en absoluto silencio; el que tanto había deseado. La mire y pude notar que había caído en un profundo sueño. Sin pensarlo me recosté sobre el pasto y a ella la recosté sobre mi tórax. Sentí la necesidad de susurrarle mi nombre._

–Me llamo** Diamond**.

_Ella sonrió entre sueños y la abrace. Permanecí despierto y me deje embriagar por el aroma que desprendía su cabello rubio y por la dulzura de su respiración. El cielo comenzaba a mostrar los vestigios de un nuevo amanecer. Cuantas veces había deseado no despertar. Los primeros rayos del sol nublaron mi visión y me obligaron a cerrar mis parpados._

–¡Joven, se encuentra bien! –escuche la voz de mi vecino y vi la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, al verme recostado sobre el suelo.

_Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, como si esto me ayudara a reaccionar. No quise responderle y rápidamente me levante, abrí y le cerré sin ninguna consideración la puerta de mi casa._

_El cansancio volvió a mí, y recargue mi cuerpo sobre la puerta. Me obligue a caminar y me senté en el sillón mas cercano de la sala. Mi desesperación había confabulado en mi contra, para hacerme presa de una ilusión, de un ensueño que me reconforto por unas horas._

_El incesante timbre del teléfono, me regreso a la realidad, no tuve que ver el identificador de llamadas, estaba seguro de quien se trataba. No pensaba moverme de ese sillón por ningun motivo. Sé que puede llegar a ser una persona muy persistente y en la tarde ya se encontraba tocando el timbre. Ya de noche se rindió y se fue._

_Era denigrante que desperdiciara todo un domingo pensando en un sueño que había tenido, porque era seguro que esa experiencia lo había sido._

_**C**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**C**_

Los lectores que me conocen dirán que no tengo perdón de dios, y les doy la razón. Ya tiene mucho que no escribo (lo digo por la historia llamada "Strange Valentine's Day" que aun sigue inconclusa), pero me llego la inspiración de repente y no pude más que dejarme llevar.

Deseo que les guste esta historia. Esta dedicada con mucho cariño a: Ashamed Kawaii, El Ultimo Rey Dragon, Leonor de Eboli, mademoisellerousseau, nickrivers, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, wolfgang2026.

_**03/VIII/2012**_


	2. II Final

_**C**_

**F**inal

_**C**_

_La palabra "Infierno" había adquirido un sentido literal; la muerte ya no era la solución para librarme del castigo. Ya nada fue igual para m__í_, desde aquella sublime visión. Conocí por primera vez la paz y _está_ se encontraba encapsulada en un _sueño_. Cada tarde que regresaba del trabajo, repetía compulsivamente las mismas acciones de aquella noche; todo mi empe_ñ__o se veía empa____ñ_ado por el fracaso y la desilusión, tras no haber podido invocar se presencia. 

_Los días habían perdido sentido, __la monotonía __me estaba consumiendo: del trabajo a la casa y de la casa al trabajo. Por las noches la a____ñ_oraba, la deseaba. El deseo ferviente que había sentido por la muerte había desaparecido. _¡_Vivir! _–__aunque_ fuera doloroso_–_ era mi única esperanza, mi único objetivo. Algo me decía que mi cadáver perdería la conexión con los sentidos, y que no volvería a verla.

–Diamond, abre la puerta o te juro que la derribare!

_Desde m____í_ habitación escuche los gritos de Esmeralda. No me moví ni un ápice de la cama. El blanco techo había sido el único paisaje, durante varias noches de insomnio; este se había apoderado de mi, sin ninguna compasión durante días, semanas, a___ñ_os, ahora que lo pienso ya ni se.

**_Esmeralda_**_ cumplió su amenaza, se escucho un constante crujir de la puerta. En pocos minutos ya se encontraba en el interior de mi habitación. Por el espejo puede percatarme que en la entrada se encontraban dos policías; Esmeralda tiene un carácter desesperante y exagerado, esta acción era prueba de ello. Tal vez temía encontrarme muerto o algo peor. _

–Los demandare por haber entrado sin autorización a mi casa, qué no puede un hombre dormir sin que lo molesten... es un crimen _______–dije con sarcasmo y seguí sin moverme de mi lugar._

_______Los dos policías vieron con reclamo a Esmeralda... _

–Nos retiramos...

–Gracias por su ayuda...___________–dijo apenada._

–¡Lárgate!_______________________________________________–_dije en un imperativo susurro.

–¡Luces patético, que crees que pensaría tu hermano al verte viviendo así. Estas a punto de ser despedido, reacciona...!

_Me incorpo__re y a__lgo en __mí_ mirada la asusto, a tal grado que retrocedió unos pasos.

–Tú no estas así, por la muerte de **Zapphire**... ¿Verdad? _–pregunto temerosa _

_Entre empujones la corrí y cerré con seguro la puerta de mi habitación. Ella tocaba insistentemente... como la detestaba, me acosaba, no me dejaba en paz, ni siquiera la consideraba una amiga y se sentía con el derecho de entrometerse en mi vida. Ojala me corran para tener que dejar de verla..._

_ Me paralice al ver m__í _reflejo en el espejo; incrustado en un marco de plata. Esmeralda tenia razón, lucia patético. Esto era causa de una vana ilusión, por culpa de una mujer que no existía; que no podía tocar, besar, acariciar. Sentía que mi vida ya no podía retroceder ni avanzar. Todo había perdido significado... Quería dormir eternamente. 

_Abrí la puerta del closet y de un jalón quite la prenda del gancho de madera. __Aquel abrigo blanco ser__ía __mí _mortaja... Un escalofrió recorrió _mí_ espina dorsal cuando me percate que este estaba impregnado con el característico olor que despedía la briza marina. Vi con terror la carta que se encontraba sobre el lustroso y oscuro piso. Toda esa fantasía había sido culpa de esa maldita carta, la ilustración se asemejaba al lugar donde se encontraba aquella endemoniada mujer... en realidad era culpa de mi subconsciente... Leí en voz alta las letras que formaban la frase: "**La Lune**"**. **

_Cogí__ furioso la carta, corrí__ hacia el cuarto de baño y tome la navaja para rasurar. El corte en ambas muñecas fue indoloro y la calidez de la sangre me reconforto, pero al ver de nuevo la carta, la cubrí con aquel fluido rojo; l__as lagrimas cayeron copiosamente sobre esta dejando ver de nuevo aquella imagen. R__egrese a la habitación, para ver mi rostro en el preciso momento en que me degollara._

_Cuando estaba a punto de terminar con todo, el espejo reflejo con una aterradora claridad; aquel maldito lugar, cerré los parpados para no seguir siendo presa de mi locura. _

_–Diamond..._

___–Se... renity..._

_Sin pensarlo los abrí de nuevo, ella se encontraba frente a mi, sonriendo enigmática. Estire mis brazos, para abrazarla como un __poseso, y al comprobar de que no se trataba de una ilusión; la bese y la acaricie sin ningún pudor._

–...ahora eres mío.

_Aquellas palabras se escucharon malévolas, pero ella tenia razón: soy suyo... _

_**C**_

_**Antes que nada muchas gracias por tu apoyo Ross Kou. **__**Deseo de corazón que te guste el desenlace de esta historia. Te mando saludos a ti, a patty y a made.**_

_**13/I/2013**_


End file.
